


liquid courage

by sodawrites



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: (its not outright mentioned it takes place in college but it does), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, all lowercase on purpose, i'm calling swagger "eric" because fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodawrites/pseuds/sodawrites
Summary: eric has a crush, but he's determined to not let it get in the way of hanging out with his best friend.it's a small crush, anyway, so it shouldn't be a big deal, right?maybe all it takes is a bit of liquid courage to push things over the edge...





	liquid courage

**Author's Note:**

> okay!
> 
> this fic is my babey, i've been working on it on and off for like three months, and i'm proud on how it turned out! 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> [yes its just porn, deal with it cunt]

the pulsing lights of the room flashed, the music was pounding in eric's ears, and the feeling of all the people around him, pressing against him, made him want to crawl out of his skin. there was too much happening; he felt like his senses were overloading.

eric honestly couldn't even remember why he even came to this stupid party anways. the house belonged to a friend of a friend of his, and he only came because there was free beer. oh, and some of his friends were supposedly coming. however, it's been several hours and he hasn't seen anyone he's recognized, besides a few classmates of his.

eric sighed. adjusting his jacket, he looked around one more time before getting ready to leave, and he did a double take as he reconized someone. cameron!

eric didn't know cam was going to be here! he thought that cam would be too busy with his job as a waiter to go to a party, but eric was glad to be proven wrong. he maneuvered his way toward his friend, happy to see someone else he knew here.

cam seemed to sense eric's presence before he even made his way over, because he looked up and made eye contact, then waved, grinning. eric smiled and waved back, finally making his way over to the couch where cam was sitting.

"hey, man!" eric exclaimed. "i didn't expect you here!"

"yeah dude, you too!" cam scooted over, patting the couch next to him, signaling eric to join him on the couch. "i had tonight off, so i decided why not come? i mean, i haven't seen anybody i know here yet, but it's whatever because at least there is free drinks."

"oh, epic. i haven't seen anybody here either. i couldve sworn at least toby, matt, jay, hell, even mason would be here. he would usually never pass up an opportunity to get fucking wasted."

"well whatever. their fucking loss." 

eric points to a bottle on the table. it's made of glass and has the word "vodka" on the lable, nearly full. "so, where'd you get that?"

"oh." cameron laughed. "i raided the kitchen earlier and found it in a cabnet. i honestly was just gonna yoink it and take it home."

"what if i find some shot glasses in the kitchen? would that be enough to convince you to share with me?"

"honestly? go ahead."

and so their night began.

~

they really should've stopped drinking by now. eric always had a system when it came to alcohol: stop taking shots when you can't feel it anymore. that system had always helped him not get completely fucked after a night out. but oh boy, had he passed that limit several shots ago.

but he was having so much _fun_ , eric tried to reason with himself. he and cam were sitting on the couch, eric's legs swinging over cam's lap like cam was a damn leg rest. on the coffee table infront of them was a nearly empty bottle of straight vodka, matching shotglasses in the fists of the boys who were laughing like maniacs on the couch. almost everything was funny it seemed, eric and cam doubling over at any joke that passed their lips, and the boys probably looked fucking crazy to anybody who was nearby.

eric wiped the tears from his eyes as he came down from another fit of pure laughter. he was streched out on the couch, feet hanging off the edge as cameron sat directly underneath his legs. he couldnt believe he was ready to leave this place not even thirty minutes ago! and yet... he really should've stopped a few shots ago.

" _man_... i'm too fucking drunk for this," he said, his words coming out slightly slurred.

"wow, really? you're fucking drunk right now?" cam laughed. "thanks for telling me! i wouldn't have noticed."

"shut the fuck up, cunt!" eric was laughing along. "i really should stop though. i wanted to get up early tomorrow, and i dont want to do anything i might regret here tonight."

"what, did you have plans tommorow?"

"nah, but i wanted to clean up my dorm room, because my roommate is a messy bastard and he said he wasn't going to be there all day tomorrow."

"oh." a second passes. "wait, 'anything you might regret'?" cam used air quotes.

"yeah, you know, break something, punch someone, make out with someone, the usual."

"really?" cameron gestured around, eyebrows raised. "who here do you think you'll accidentally find yourself making out with, huh?"

"i don't fucking know, man!" eric chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away to avoid eye contact. "i'm fucking drunk, dude, anything could happen!"

cam placed down his shot glass, making a loud _clink_ noise. "what, you into someone here? you got a crush or something? is that what you're scared of?" cam smirked as eric's light blush became more prominant, sitting up slightly straighter as he continued to refuse eye contact.

"shut the fuck up!" eric pulled his legs back off of cam's lap.

"aha! i knew it!" cam scooted closer, leaning with his arm on eric's knees.

"who is it, huh? who here do you want to make out with?"

for a second, cam sat expectantly, waiting for eric's reply. then, getting impatient, cam got closer. his face was so close, eric could feel his breath on his skin. both cameron's arms were on either side of eric, and eric was basically trapped underneath cam's lanky form as he pressed closer, trying to get an answer. maybe it was due to the proximity, but eric mustered up enough courage to make eye contact.

"what's it to ya?" it probably would've sounded more chill and relaxed if eric's voice wasn't slightly shaky.

"just wanna knoww.." cam was making eyes at him, anticipatory eyes, eyes that showed cam's 100% complete attention on _just_ eric, and eric stopped thinking. he couldn't think- not with eyes like those looking down at him so expectantly- so he didn't think. he just did.

shotglass fell from his hand, making a loud _clunk_ noise as it fell from his hand onto the couch and then to the floor. eric's hands brought themselves to rest on either side of cam's face, and he pulled him down. eric brought together the gap between their lips, and then they were kissing. _kissing_ , just like eric has thought about doing with cam for the past several _months_ , something that was well worth the wait. then... eric realised cam wasn't kissing him back.

eric pulled back. the kiss lasted only seconds, but he was scared he had already let it go on for too long. _'oh fuck, oh shit.'_ this is _exactly_ what he was afraid of. eric should've _known_ cam might not like him back, not in this was.

cam just looked shocked. face hot, eric tried to pull back, put space between them, but cam had him backed up into the corner of the couch, and he didn't seem in a rush to make space between them. his arms were on either side of eric, propping cam up to still be above eric.

"i'm sorry, man, i'm-i'm drunk right now, dude, i-i can go right if you want, i'm so fucking sorry-"

"woah, woah, woah! dude, relax," cam interrupted. he didn't look mad... but eric couldn't tell if he was just hiding his disgust. eric felt gross; how dare he enjoy that kiss when cam didn't?

"i shouldn't of done that..."

"what do ya mean?" cam placed a hand on eric's cheek, and eric felt his face heat up again. "what's wrong? what's the matter?"

eric felt like he was too aware of his own body; his wild blush, cam's hands resting on his face, even the heat of cam's body above him, surrounding him, were all suddenly a hundred times more prominant in his mind as he lay there. he stuttered out, "uh, i-i just, uh, i fucked everything up, because now you probably think i'm a creep or some shit, i shouldn't of kissed you without permission, i'm- i'm fucking sorry, man, i-" eric stopped himself. even he could hear how desperate he sounded.

cam looked into his eyes. "well . . . did you _mean_ it?"

"umm . . . yeah?" eric had trouble putting into words how he had basically been crushing on the man for the past several months, and kissing him was all eric wanted to do for the past half-hour.

cam grinned down at him. "then i don't see the problem here." and he brought himself back down the meet eric in another kiss.

when cam's lips connected to his own, when their lips were brought back together again, eric couldnt even bring himself to care about the people around them who may or may not have been watching. all that mattered was the feeling of cameron's slightly-chapped lips against his own, drowning out everything else around them.

eric kissed back, placing his hands on cam's sides, gripping tightly onto his hoodie as cam pressed himself closer. cam tasted like alcohol and something sweet, something that eric couldn't put his finger on, but it was distinctive, it was addicting. eric would've been content just staying like that, pressed up against his long-time crush, held together in a passionate kiss, but cam pulled back. he brought his head down, pressing his lips against eric's ear.

"do you want to find a room?" cameron muttered, sounding just as fucked as eric felt.

" _please_ " eric replied, wanting nothing more than this.

cam pulled back, grabbing onto eric's hand and pulling him up off of the couch. he tried to ignore the stares he felt on him and the snickers he heard as cameron pulled him out of the room and into the hallway, becoming suddenly aware of everyone that must've been watching the two of them during their, ahem . . . _exchange_.

they walked into a hall, which was way more quiet then the living room, but there were a few people who were hanging out here and there. cam ignored them as he pulled eric along in search of an empty room. 

30 seconds later, cam finds a room, and eric is pulled inside, a spare room one by the looks of it. _thank god that this house is huge,_ eric thought, because the room was empty. before he knew it, cameron shut the door and locked it, then cam's lips were on him again, kissing him harder that before, slowly walking them back into the bed. eric felt the backs of his knees hit the bed, and he let himself fall onto his back, gripping onto the front of cameron's hoodie, bringing him down with him.

cam lay atop of eric, legs tangled, continuing their kiss from before. cam's hands were on either side of eric's face, while eric's rested on cam's sides. the kiss was needy, both wanting more from the other.

cameron slowly pulled back, a single strand of spit still hanging between them. a low whine left eric's throat, immediately followed by an embarrassed blush covering his face. cam giggled, slowly slipping his hands underneath eric's hoodie, resting them on eric's hips. cameron's head came to rest on eric's shoulder, mouth pressed to his ear.

"can i take this off?" cam tugged at the jacket, and eric nodded his consent. the hoodie came off, alongside the thin black t-shirt that eric had on underneath. cam decided to take off his own jacket and shirt while he was at it, almost immediately connecting their lips again the moment the clothes came off.

they sat there, in each others arms, kissing until their lungs got sore and their lips chapped and then some. they probably would've stayed like that longer if one of cam's hands didn't find their way to the back of eric's head, gripping his hair. he pulled, not really rough, but sudden and sharp enough for eric to open his mouth, a gasp of surprise. cameron's tongue slipped into eric's mouth, deepening the kiss.

almost immediately, eric's whole body felt like it was on fire. the feeling of cam's tongue rubbing against his own, completely dominating the kiss, made him whine again, gripping onto cameron's hips.

cameron pushed him back further into the bed, so he was basically straddling eric, legs tangled. eric could feel cameron slowly rock his hips down, letting out a shaky breath through his nose, and eric couldn't help but bring his hips up to meet his. their lips separated only for a moment as they fought to catch their breaths, but quickly connected again as they grinded on each other like a couple of horny teenagers.

cameron pulled back, almost immediately pressing his lips against eric's neck, and started to mark him up. their hips continued to press against each other, almost desperately so, as cam started leaving lovebites that were _definitely_ not going to be easy to hide all over eric's neck and chest.

okay, maybe eric wouldn't be so submissive during sex normally, but he was fucked out of his mind, and the heat of cameron at his neck, cameron's hands rubbing at his sides, cameron's body pressed up against his own, and just cameron, _cameron, cameron..._

_"god,_ f-fuck, cam.." eric writhed under cameron's minstrations - the wet, open-mouth kisses trailing down his exposed neck alongside the feeling of cam's thigh pressing against eric's hardening dick through his pants all made eric's body heat up even further. "oh, god, _please,_ i need you to f-fuck me-" eric choked on his words as cam unzipped his pants and started stroking his dick through his boxers.

"you want me to what, baby? i couldn't hear you..." cameron's mouth had found its way up to eric's ear, and eric could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. eric tried to grind upwards and into his hand, but that only caused cam to take his hand from his side and press it down on eric's waist, forcing his hips to stop. "well?"

eric's face was hot. "you fucking heard me, cunt . . . i need you right now . . . _please_."

cam pulled back from eric's neck so he could bring their lips together in a brief, yet heated, kiss. when they parted, cam smiled down at eric and brought a hand up to cup his face.

"oh, baby," cam cooed. "i'd love to fuck you tonight, but i wanna wait until we're sober enough for us to remember the details. i can fuck you next time. but for now . . ." cam took both hands and looped his fingers around the belt loops on either side of eric's pants, slowly sliding them off of him. "i can suck your dick. would you like that, baby? want me to suck your cock?"

eric, who honestly would've been happy with anything at this point, nodded eagerly. he tried not to freak out over cameron's promise of a 'next time' and just focused on lifting his hips up enough so cam could take his jeans off the rest of the way.

cam grinned at how eager eric was acting before throwing the pants off the bed and pressing lips against eric's neck, right by his adam's apple. cam slowly made his way down eric's body, pressing kisses and occasionally leaving hickeys down his chest and stomach. meanwhile, it was all eric could do to not whimper at every touch, every caress of cameron's, as he slowly made his way down to his dick.

cam reached the waistband of eric's boxers and teasingly played with the waistband for a second before slowly pulling them off, eric finally exposed under him. tossing aside the boxers, cam started mouthing at the inside of eric's thighs.

when cam bit down onto eric's exposed thigh, eric moaned in surprise. he didn't expect cam to actually bite him, and the sensitivity of the area only added to the experience. cameron licked the spot almost apologetically and placed a few kisses as well before gripping his dick with one hand. eric moaned again as cam flattened his tongue and licked a stripe on the underside of eric's dick to the tip, before wrapping his mouth around the head.

eric gripped at cam's hair as he started to go deeper, pushing himself to bob his head to take more of eric into his mouth. eric tried to show restraint and not thrust forward into the heat of cameron's mouth, but he didn't even need to worry about that as cam brought his hands down to press down on eric's hips, preventing him from thrusting forward.

eric felt like he was in heaven; cam's thumbs rubbed circles into his hips as he brought himself down further onto eric. he was just a moaning mess at this point, and he felt his orgasm building up slowly as cam's tongue started to rub against the slit of his cock. he took a hand off of cam's head and covered his mouth in an attempt to silence himself, biting down on his fingers.

cam looked up at him and made eye contact, and once again, the heat of the room seemed to spike as eric's body flushed at the intensity of his gaze. a whimper slipped through his fingers, and cam looked satisfied before pushing himself all the way down. that choked a full on moan out of eric, and he wanted so bad to just thrust forward into the promising heat of cam's mouth, but cam's hands were still pressing on his hips, preventing him from doing such.

"god, cam, please..." eric choked out, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm. at this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer.

cam gripped eric's hips harder, fingertips going white as he pressed his nails into the skin of eric's thighs, before going as deep as he could go. he hollowed out his cheeks as best as he could and hummed, and that just about did it for eric. the constant, never-relenting stimulation around his cock pushed him to his edge, and he stuttered out a weak warning.

"c-cam, i'm... i'm so fucking close..."

cam didn't seem to care, as he didn't let up. eric's hands returned to cam's hair to softly tug at it as he finally came undone. pure pleasure racked his body as he came down cam's throat, and a final sob left his lips as he rode out his high.

cam waited for him to finish before pulling off, wiping off his lip before sitting up to kiss him. eric was like putty, opening his mouth and letting cam's tongue press close. he could taste himself on cameron, and that only reminded him about how cam hadn't cum yet. his hands wandered down, applying pressure to cam's dick through his boxers, and cam moaned against his mouth. he grinded forward, seeking his own release, and so eric responded by grabbing onto cam's hips and pulling him into his lap.

eric quickly got rid of cam's boxers before grabbing ahold of his cock, leaving one hand gripping his hips. he didn't trust his own gag reflex enough to even attempt to try and suck him off, so he didn't. he started stroking cam, who's head was resting atop of eric's shoulder, mouthing still at his neck while he moaned into his skin. cam was leaking precum, which made jacking him off way easier for eric.

after a minute, cam was rutting into eric's loose grip, nails biting into the skin on eric's shoulders as cam gripped him harder. every moan that slipped through his lips, every noise that escaped him, was pressed into the crook of eric's neck. he was already so close, the buildup and satisfaction of bring eric over the edge had gotten him so worked up.

eric's hand sped up, wanting to make cameron cum so bad. every noise that was coming from the man sitting in his lap only made his hand go faster, stroking him harder. eventually, cam groaned out a warning.

"fuck, eric- i'm gonna fucking cum." he muttered, then bit eric on the neck, directly next to his adam's apple.

"fuck..." eric tried not to groan out loud, his body still tingling from his orgasm, still very sensitive. he continued his movements, fisting cam's cock until cameron finally came, still tightly grabbing onto eric's shoulders, while he let out a breathless moan.

coming down from the high, cam pressed a soft kiss to eric's lips, the need that was once so strong now gone, lust no longer fueling their kisses.

eric pulled back after a minute. "we should clean up, yeah?"

cam pouted, but agreed, and quickly untangled himself from eric and quickly dashed to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a wet washcloth. he quickly wiped them both up, then tossed aside the rag. boxers were pulled back on, and finally the boys layed down next to each other, tired as hell.

eric was the little spoon, cameron's arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on his shoulder. he was content, soft smile still on his face as he started drifting to sleep.

"we can talk about this in the morning, but right now i just want to be close to you," cam muttered into his ear, and eric simply nodded, sighing contently. he fell asleep, and cam pressed a kiss to his shoulder before following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 doesn't have enough switz content, so i hope my contribution was good enough lol
> 
> tell me about any spelling errors you see! :)


End file.
